


Just Desserts

by Amythe3lder



Series: Irregular Pieces [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mollcroft, Multi, Mygolly, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly had taken advantage of the cooler September temperatures to fire up his oven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt: limousine, umbrella, cake**  
>  This was emailed in by Cornishrexmomma (cctcangel)
> 
> It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
> Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
> "When You Say Nothing At All"-Alison Krauss

So many years had been lost to Mycroft and Molly misunderstanding one another, that the couple (now that they were) often passed hours keeping silent company. In some ways it was out of fear of bogging down the greater truth with needless chatter, and in others it was an homage in remembrance of those lonelier times. There were days when all that was spoken aloud between them was Molly’s faithful reiteration that she loved him, which he would repay in his own tactile currency.

When he came in from work to find her in his kitchen swaying gently to the instrumental music issuing from her phone, he smiled and kept quiet. She was dusting powdered sugar over a loaf cake, absently worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. As she set the sifter on a plate, the song stopped long enough for an alarm to sound. She pointed at it and he obligingly picked her mobile up off of his worktop as he set himself down on a barstool. He stopped the bell and the song resumed. He looked around while she pulled a round pan out of the oven, and decided that he had two people to thank for all the enticements he found himself faced with. The room was covered up with baked goods of every sort, and he could lay at least part of the responsibility for his impending indulgence at his other partner’s feet.

Upon learning that his son had Celiac’s disease last month, Greg Lestrade had decided that it would be kinder to restock his pantry with gluten-free alternatives so the boy wouldn’t have to be faced with treats he could not have. Gregory had explained that he could always grab a donut from a shop if he had an itch for one, but he’d prefer to limit his personal larder to reflect young Ward’s dietary challenges, to make things fair. Mycroft had agreed to adopt Gregory’s old items into his own pantry, certain that they would get used eventually. Today, he was cursing his short-sightedness: Molly had taken advantage of the cooler September temperatures to fire up his oven.

On her way to the stand mixer, she gave him a box and a wink. Intrigued, he sorted through the contents to find that she had written down the names of a dozen kinds of cakes and pastries on plain cocktail umbrellas. He looked at her and she tapped her wrist and wiggled all ten fingers at him, indicating a time limit.  _Oh, this is a game I can win._

He set about matching labels to confections. One or two items (like the pain au chocolat) were no challenge at all, but the muffins that she had already glazed were trickier. He had to rely almost entirely on his nose for one tray because she had specified the flavour options and then hid the filling in turnovers. He hefted the cakes to extrapolate their relative density. Before ten minutes had passed, all of the dishes appeared ready for inclement weather and she had finished blending the frosting.

They sat down at the table to watch an old episode of Top Gear on her tablet while they waited for this last batch to cool. They ate pineapple cupcakes while the show hosts tried (and mostly failed) to build their own limousines. When her laughter filled his ears, she completely eclipsed every dessert as the greatest temptation in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The instrumental song mentioned is "Uphill Battle"-Sarah McLachlan
> 
> Thanks and hugs to my beta, Cornishrexmomma!


End file.
